yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
P.M. Captor
· 캡처 | es_name = Captor P.O. | ja_name = | romaji_name = | trans_name = | image = PMCaptor-WSUP-EN-SR-1E.png | attribute = Dark | type = Zombie | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | level = 4 | pendulum_scale = 5 | atk = 1800 | def = 0 | number = 13760677 | effect = Trigger-like, Trigger | vi_pendulum_effect = Khi bạn Triệu hồi Dao động một (số)quái thú Loại-Zombie: Bạn có thể kích hoạt hiệu ứng này; nó không thể bị tiêu diệt trong chiến đấu hoặc bởi hiệu ứng bài ở lượt này. | vi_lore = Nếu lá này tiêu diệt quái thú đối phương trong chiến đấu: Bạn có thể chọn mục tiêu 1 Quái thú Dao động trong Mộ bài của bạn; lấy nó lên tay bạn. | pendulum_effect = When you Pendulum Summon a Zombie-Type monster(s): You can activate this effect; it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn. | lore = If this card destroys a monster by battle: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand. | fr_pendulum_effect = Lorsque vous Invoquez par Pendulation un ou plusieurs monstres de Type Zombie : vous pouvez activer cet effet ; ce tour, il ne peut être détruit ni au combat ni par des effets de carte. | fr_lore = Si cette carte détruit un monstre au combat : vous pouvez cibler 1 Monstre Pendule dans votre Cimetière ; ajoutez-le à votre main. | de_pendulum_effect = Wenn du ein oder mehr Monster vom Typ Zombie als Pendelbeschwörung beschwörst: Du kannst diesen Effekt aktivieren; sie können in diesem Spielzug weder durch Kampf noch durch Karteneffekte zerstört werden. | de_lore = Falls diese Karte ein Monster durch Kampf zerstört: Du kannst 1 Pendelmonster in deinem Friedhof wählen; füge es deiner Hand hinzu. | it_pendulum_effect = Quando Evochi Pendulum uno o più mostri di Tipo Zombie: puoi attivare questo effetto; essi non possono essere distrutti in battaglia o dagli effetti delle carte in questo turno. | it_lore = Se questa carta distrugge un mostro in battaglia: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 Mostro Pendulum nel tuo Cimitero; aggiungilo alla tua mano. | es_pendulum_effect = Cuando Invocas por Péndulo a uno o más monstruos de Tipo Zombi: puedes activar este efecto; este turno, éste no puede ser destruido en batalla o por efectos de cartas. | es_lore = Si esta carta destruye un monstruo en batalla: puedes seleccionar 1 Monstruo de Péndulo en tu Cementerio; añádelo a tu mano. | ko_pendulum_effect = ① : 자신이 언데드족 몬스터의 펜듈럼 소환에 성공했을 때에 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터는 이 턴에 전투 / 효과로는 파괴되지 않는다. | ko_lore = ① : 이 카드가 전투로 몬스터를 파괴했을 경우, 묘지의 펜듈럼 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터를 패에 넣는다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | kr_sets = | support1 = Zombie | support2 = Pendulum Monster | attack1 = Cannot be destroyed by battle | mst1 = Cannot be destroyed by card effects | action1 = Adds from Graveyard to hand | database_id = 11433 }}